Bared Skin
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Trunks is masturbating, but he wanted to think of someone while he doing it. The person that came to mind was Gohan. So that what he did too bad goten on a trip with his dad. Now that Gohan wants to get more social how would Trunks feel about this find out
1. Chapter 1

Bared Skin

A/N I was thinking of doing a story about trunksxgohan, I wanted to be good. This is boyxboy so if you don't like get away from it. I do not own or disclaim of Dragonballz but I hope you like it. Please Review

Ch 1 Soft

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The night was darken to pitch black, the cat in the ally meow to the moon. And Capsule Corp was silently sleeping, but not Trunks, laying on his bed cover over him. Brief down to his angles, he felt like masturbating so he could sleep more heavenly. The sweat was rolling down his face, he was practically close. Hyperventilating, but he couldn't cum at this point. He wanted to think of someone he knows, but who should it be. Maybe his best friend, but when he thinks about him he just doesn't feel like cumming. That when a light bolt in his head pop on, someone he does know like Gohan. Once he hear it in his head and picture him naked, it made his boner go crazy. He started stroking it faster and faster moaning louder, he was surprise his parent didn't hear him sense they were asleep. He put's two fingers in his mouth and started sucking it until it was lubricated, jab them into his pink tiny hole making him moan much more hit pitch then he thought. Panting harder, picturing more of Gohan naked, and what will he do to him and will it be rough as he want's it. Scissoring it, pre-cum drip down his member to his hole make more of a lubrication, further he went in until he reach his prostate. A hard blush was on his face when he reach it, rubbing it intensively moans flew out his mouth. His hips were bucked up more legs tensed like a rock, squirts of white hot liquid came out of Trunks member. He lay on his bed sweat sliding down his forehead to his stomach. Tasting his own cum, which he love to do after every masturbation.

The morning rose up, suddenly he smell food the aroma took him away to the kitchen. Where his mother was cooking egg and bacon. His stomach growl to him, his mother turn to him with a smile and brought him his breakfast.

"Did you get a goodnight rest honey" her cheerful smile

"Sure did" Trunks said as he stuff his face in with food

"Wonder where your father is, I made him breakfast too. He could be so absent minded, I cook him some food and he just wants to train like always" Bulma puts his plate in the microwave

Trunks Finish his plate and told his mom that, he was going to play with Goten. He got dressed in a quick hurry and flew off. The sky was mild cloudy with a chance of rain, that what the new reporter said. But knowing Trunk, he could tell just by looking at the sky. He went mock 10 and speed up to see goten. As he saw the house, he landed near the door and knocked on it like someone is going to answer it. But the only one who answered it was Gohan

"G Gohan " Trunks stutter surprise to see him

"Oh hey Trunks, was you looking for Goten. He not here right now, he on a trip with dad" Gohan smile at Trunks

"Oh I see" Trunks said shyly

"Um...well he won't be back until tomarrow" Gohan said wondering if Trunks, was going to come in

"Well I see him tomarrow" Trunks was about to fly away

"Wait why don't you spent the night here. We haven't spoke that much, and I would like to get to know you much better" Gohan thought

"Oh Ok" Trunk couldn't help but to say yes

Trunks went into the house, and look around the house. To see if he could escape, but failed to see a opening. He sat on the couch it was soft, he never felt it could be this soft. He rolled around on it until Gohan notice him, then quick went back to sitting position.

"You look so silly rolling around that couch" Gohan said laughing at Trunks

Trunks, was embarrassed that he did that but he couldn't help it. It was just too soft, and was bounce too. Gohan sat next to him closely, Trunk move a few inches away but then Gohan got closer it lasted about ten minutes. Suddenly a rang came by it was the microwave, it was now or never he wanted to escape, if he stays here he would probably make thing worse or other stuff. But there was completely nothing to hide or run to, so he just stay put and see what is going to happen. Gohan came out with some popcorn and a movie, which was rated R.

"What are we going to watching" Trunks got excited when he saw the movie

"Oh well...it was a scary picture. I don't know if you might be scared of it" Gohan worried

"Oh please I watch scary movies before, they don't scare me" Trunk confident rose up

"Oh Ok" Gohan said putting the movie on

The movie started at first Gohan, thought Trunks would be scare of it. But he lay there peacefully eating some popcorn and enjoying the movie. That made Gohan scared of the film, every time something pop out it made him shake. Trunks, couldn't believe that Gohan, was scared of the movie and he's a adult mostly kids are suppose to be scare, not the other way around. When the movie ended Gohan heart relaxed, he looked over to Trunk he was still staring a the TV. Gohan started to shake him.

"BOO" Trunk scared Gohan making him drop the rest of the popcorn

"Trunks" Gohan groan

Trunks just laugh at him, suddenly a pillow fight began. Then something that made Gohan cock really hard, the aroma was coming from Trunks pants. Gohan blush he wonder about Trunks, but it wrong to do that kind of stuff. Don't you want it, it's calling to you more and more. Gohan desires came out, his heart was beating rapidly. Just then Gohan pound on Trunks, Gohan, was smiling as his cock go bigger making a tent around his pants

"Gohan, y you have a b boner" Trunks could tell the boner was on top of his cock. Which also became a boner

Gohan, tear off Trunks, clothes and saw the boner and the smell that came through It. Gohan without a reason suck Trunks small member. Which made Trunks go into a daze of fantasy, Gohan, Tongue went around the base of Trunks, member he started to moan and hyperventilating. Trunks, grab Gohan, head and started thrusting his hip into gohan mouth. Trunks came in a instant, he had never felt a blow job like that not ever. Like the couch Trunks, skin was soft and light as a feather. Gohan rip his pants of showing his 8 inch cock, he flip Trunks, toward his stomach. He started licking Trunks hole spreading his cheek licking every inch of it. Trunks, was drooling from the pleasure from his hole, making him get another boner again. Gohan felt it was lubricated enough, he stick his whole cock into the hole. Moans and groan came out of Trunks, pools of sweat started to form. They were both close.

"I'm about to Cum" Gohan cumming into Trunks hole

"Gohan" Trunks said as he felt the hot liquid in and on his hole.

They fell asleep in a instant, there dreams are going to be soft as the couch

A/N: Done with Chapter one, I hope you enjoy the story and Thanks for reading it. See ya


	2. Chapter 2

Bared Skin

Ch 2

Hard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball Gt. I will also like to add that I do not own Funimation, or any other stuff that deal with this anime.**

**Warning: This is boyxboy action if you don't like it don't read it. Also if you don't like shotacon don't read it as well. Please enjoy the fanfic.**

The morning was too bright for my eye to handle. Even through the sticky mess we made on the couch and on the floor. Maybe we should have clean up before we did all this. Hi I'm Trunks and the guy who hugging next to me is my friend brother Gohan.

What am I doing here you may ask? Well its a long story I would tell you it. But I think no one would want a flashback it would just ruin it. Let's just say it was long story with a movie and other stuff. When Trunks thought of that his Face turn red, he couldn't help but to think about him and Gohan. Even now he is smiling at Gohan next to him, he couldn't believe they had sex on the couch. Trunk felt something strange like he is not on the couch, but on the bed that Gohan sleeps on. He wonder what happen while he was sleep like someone replace paint on a wall.

"Well, well guess who up" Goten said cross his arms stare a Trunks next to his brother

"Wait I could explain" Trunks try to get up, but his body failed leading him toward the floor

"I don't think so Trunks" Goten pouting at Trunks

"Its a long story Goten" Trunks use his excuse to try to get him out of this mess

"Well let's hear it" Goten wanted the story

"Well its hard to explain it" Trunks said

"I see, well breakfast is ready for you" Goten still mad at Trunks

"Wait does your parent know anything" Trunks wondering

"No I clean it up before my dad got in the house. When I saw you sleeping next to my brother I just took you and him to his bed" Goten said

"Wait you lifted Gohan and you took us up that quick" Trunks not believe a word he said

"You don't know what I can do Trunks" Goten smiling and heading down stairs

Maybe I was wrong about Goten he does have a lot of strength. And there are thing I don't know about him, maybe I should think about what I going to say to him. I mean I do like and all. But his brother is so hot that every time I think about him. It gives me the hardest boner in the world makes me want him.

After Trunks leaves out of Gohan room, he puts Gohans underwear in his pocket. Just for old time sake this time, he won't have to think about him he could just smell his sense.

Chi-chi made pancakes and eggs for breakfast. It was a common breakfast for them to have mostly it was toast and grapefruit. But that is because she wants them on a diet, it not that she been gain a little weight and the rest of them have 4 packs and 5 packs chest. Oh wait it is that, she doesn't want to be the only one on the diet. But for the guest she would cook the regular breakfast for them.

"There you guys are breakfast is waiting for you" Chi-chi said with a smile

"Thanks Goten mom" Trunks always had a hard time figuring out what to call her. Sense it not right to call her by her real name unless ask to.

"And where do you think your going" Chi-chi look at Goku sneaking off for training

"No where" Goku laugh a little

"Good sit down and eat the breakfast I made" Chi-chi said as she stare at him

Mostly Goku could eat anything. But, when he has to save the world at anytime soon, he does not wanting be eating he would rather train for it. Gohan came down stair as well smiling at Trunks at the dinner table. Goten stare at Trunks for a good minute or two before he took another bite of his food.

"So brother what did you do with Trunks when we were gone" Goten said

"Oh we...uh watch a movie" Gohan said before he put the giant piece of pancake in his mouth

"You watch a movie with him really?" Goten question him

"Yup" Trunks said interrupting them

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to my brother" Goten stare at Trunks still mad at him

"Sorry" Trunks felt like someone hit him with a rock

"Yeah we watch a movie and did a pillow fight" Gohan said

"You guys did a pillow fight" Goten shocked because they never did one

I don't know what to do. First I have a crush on my best friend brother. Then I had sex with him plus that I slept with him as well. And now my friend is mad at me for having sex with his brother without telling him or mentioning him about it.

The reason why I want to stay with him is that I had a strange dream about Gohan. It was raining outside I saw myself in super sayian mode. But when I saw Gohan he was laying on the floor it was like he was sleeping or something. It was hard for me to see what was going on it was like it was fogged up.

If I can go back to that dream I could see what happen to him. Maybe there's a clue about what happen there but what? I want someone to tell me I don't care who it is. Goten look at me still mad, his anger made me feel guilt about what I did. But at the same time it made me kind of naughty for doing this made want to do again. Except without all the anger in it. But nothing could change Goten mind. Unless when Trunks thought about it made his brain shine like light.

"Goten can you come to my house after breakfast" Trunks said

"Why would I want to go there" Goten wonder

"Because I have a surprise for you" Trunks said smiling at him

"What is it" Goten want to know

"Its a surprise I can't tell you" Trunk said smiling

"Oh come on Trunks tell me" Goten really want to know

"Nope you just have to see for yourself" Trunk said looking at him

"Fine" Goten pouted

"I can't wait until you see it" Trunks has his plan setup

A/N: Mostly I haven't been doing a lot of fan-fiction. Been busy for a while well you guys waited so here you go. Ever sense I was here all I had was bad comment. Well not anymore I took English at my college so my writing as improve. And if you find something, Which I doubt sense I will be checking it over to see. Please good reviews I promise I will do another one if not. I make sure to do it when I get the chance. Thank for reading my fan-fiction


	3. Chapter 3

Bared Skin

Rough

I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or Funimation stuff as well. Also this story contain shotacon boyxboy and menxboy you have been warn if you don't like it then go back and try another fanfic that you do like. For all who do like it please enjoy.

"Why don't take you guys to mall" Gohan suggested

"Why would want to go there" Goten said wanting to see his surprised at Trunks house

"For toys and video games" Gohan smile

"Sure why not" Trunk agreeing with Gohan

"But Trunkssssssss" Goten moaning about it

"Well do the surprise on a later time. For right now were going to the mall" Trunks said pointing outside

As we started to fly I was still pouting because of what Gohan said. My eye's glare my older brother why he want us to go to the mall. Don't he got important things to do with his life. Wait why am I in the back I hate being in the back. Hm Gohan got a nice ass so does Trunks I suddenly stop thinking about that. And just in time because my pant was stretching a bit

We dive down to the mall, my brother took Trunks and went somewhere without me. How dare they leave me behind. That remind me behind I thought of Gohan and Trunks ass a lot. Damn it stop thinking about that I mean it not that I like them both. I have to focus on not being left behind, lucky I caught up to them before they went to far. I squeezed myself into the picture.

"So where are we going first" I wonder

"Photo booth" Trunks and Gohan said it both at the same it

"What" I hate that thing. Me and Trunks use to hate that thing but, we kinda like it because Trunks would moon for every picture even different poses with his mooning butt. I would always want them and for me to get them I would have to trade some of my toys. Still it was worth it just to see his ass on a picture. He better not moon in there that's are thing

So as we went to the photo booth, I waited went they were finish because only two people can fit in there. Unfair how they treat people in that not even three friend can be in there. Finally they was done with the picture and just as I thought.

"Hey you mooned at it" Goten pout and was bit upset about it

"Yeah so what " Trunks not seeing the big problem

"Nothing" Goten did want to spoil the trip

"Let me have that picture" Goten said raise hand toward Trunks

"Sorry Goten but, I promised Gohan that he would have that picture" Trunks said with his sorry face

"..." Goten didn't say anything

I'm ready to kill my brother, I know fighting for a picture is dumb but, damn that made me mad as hell. My heart feels like it was about to crumble into piece. He shouldn't even be here he should be with. My body pause for minute and I form up a smile like a evil one. Almost like the time I wanted something so bad I got it any way.

Then again I don't want to do that to my brother. I mean were just hanging out and going to get some toys and video games. It's not it a date where he would be with him. I get the feeling that it is, maybe I'm jealous because of them even if Trunks had sex with my brother doesn't mean I should take thing to far.

That what thought but, when I saw them kiss in the mouth. That it fuck it my hand search for my cellphone and contact Videl. But before he did that he got a plan from his head. Hm I know what to do he wants Trunks fine I'll take someone that mean a whole lot to Gohan. Instead of calling her I text her.

If she was doing something I wouldn't bother, if not then I'll take her. Probably will train I mean my brother doesn't train that much with Videl and doesn't even go super sayian 2 on her. She always tell him not hold back and know he's holding back.

As we got home it was really late. So my mom put to bed so I can get some rest. I'm not mad that she did that or even if Trunks wants to sleepover or even if he's sleeping in Gohans bed instead of mine. Just waiting for the perfect moment so I can strike.

Meanwhile

I should have gotten Goten that surprised.

Before Trunks could even finish Gohan started stripping off Trunks clothes off.

"Wow your ready" Trunks said as he lays his head on the pillow.

Gohan crawl over to Trunks member and started sucking on it. Trunks wrapped his feet about Gohan head making him go deeper. Gohan lifted up Trunks with one hand and put two finger in Trunks hole in the other. Trunks felt a lot of pleasure from it all. Loving it every moment, Trunks then came in Gohan mouth taste the delight of the white liquid. Trunks squeezed on Gohan head when he came which felt amazing. Gohan then put Trunks down on the bed turning his face toward the pillow and his butt in the air. He started intensely lick Trunks hole fill it with his hard tongue. Trunks moan out loudly, but close his mouth so won't wake everybody up. Gohan separated Trunks Butt cheeks lick more harder and faster making Trunks cum again. Gohan grab Trunks and slam him on his member. Trunks gasp at the feeling of it. Gohan drilling Trunks his hole harder and harder, Trunks can't believe how rough he was going with this. Trunks wonder what next before he could say anything Gohan went super sayain 2 without even yell.

The bed was shaking and Trunks felt like he was on roller coaster ride taking a joyride. Trunks felt scratches on his stomach but, didn't say anything he kinda like it. Suddenly he stop started put more strength into it focus on the target. Trunks wanted more the harder it felt the more pleasure. And that what Gohan did. Harder and harder. Gohan putting Trunks face down the pillow and his butt more in the air driving it more intense. Finally as they cum together.

Goten heard everything but, waited for the perfect moment as he grin

A/N : Thank you for reading this I would probably edit some because, I just came up with this chapter. Flames I will ignore. And if you want me to update I will just let me know. Thank you and have a nice day


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Smooth

**Disclaimer/Warning:** Please note I don't own Dragon-Ball Z, Dragon-Ball GT or anything that has to do with it. Another thing, **if you're not a fan of Shotacon or any Yaoi please go to another fan-fiction. This is warning, and this can be your last chance to turn back. To never see junk like this again, and to live your life saying you never seen it before.**

…

Man, my butt hurts didn't think Gohan can be so rough with the sex. Maybe I shouldn't have said go hard, I rub my butt with my hand. I look around noticing my body not being squeezed by Gohan body heat. He must be in the shower rubbing his body with lot of soap dripping from his rag onto his. I stopped because my pant was getting tighter from me thinking dirty thoughts. As I get up my butt started hurting, damn it still hurts like hell and I haven't even sit down. Slowly I walk to the door trying to gather my strength up. Almost there, I hold onto the door still feeling the pain from Gohan cock.

Oh hell, why did have to go Super Saiyan 2 and put all this might to it. Making my way in the hallway, I notice Goten come up behind me.

"Why are you limping Trunks?" Goten asked

"Just…uh moving like I'm on space" I smile making a excuse

"Really, you don't mine if I do this" Goten clutch my ass and I cover my mouth howling through the pain

"Did my brother hurt you, when he had sex with you" Wait he knew

"How did you know?" I asked

"Well, when Videl was here she was doing the same thing. She said that to hold back and that's what happen he didn't hold back" Damn me and my big mouth

"Here let me help you" Goten grab me and place on his bed face down.

W…what are you going to do?" I was afraid to ask

"Just going to give you this healing cream" Goten said smiling

Goten pull my pant down revealing my butt, he started to smile loving the way I was. Helpless and out place, Goten love that about me. Goten pour directly in my hole making me moan of the cool sensation of the cream. It felt amusing to me having Goten rub my butt in a certain way. His hands were warm, I can feel him rubbing it was very smooth. When I felt his finger in my hole, I gasp feeling the cream down there made me shiver a little. My face was red, why am I enjoying this so much because my friend is doing this.

Those hands were working my butt out; I couldn't help to want more from it. Soon as I was getting high from the cream, Goten suddenly stop moving his incredibly warm hands.

"Why did you stop?" Don't stop, please keep going.

"I think that enough" No, don't leave me. You made me get this hard and now you're dropping me.

"Wait, maybe just little bit more" Before I could say that he left

He is such a tease, first he get me turn on with the cream then he stops. I was mad even if my butt felt much better it still feels wrong in my chest. Is he trying to get me, nah he must be playing with me? As I sat in chair, I had my breakfast eating it and watching Goten as well. Why am I so mad at him for teasing at me with the cream and all? Déjà vu, this happen before when he was mad at me for having sex with his brother. Well, two can play at that game; he thinks he can get away with teasing me he got another thing coming.

"Hey Gohan want to train with me, I know you haven't did it in a long time" Goten glare at me in a instant.

"Sure" Bingo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Tight

Warning: If you haven't seen the description on the title. This is shotacon so basically small boys having sex with adult men or boys of their ages. If you think this not for you or you think it's too much you can always find another fan-fiction.

Disclaimer: I own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Gt. This my idea of this series.

The first thing to do is to train with Gohan's lover Videl so Trunks will be jealous. He has to see us training so he knows that I'm with her instead of him. Of course not really this only to make him jealous so he can be with me again. When we got started I went all out not holding anything back from Videl. Its was amazing see her dodge my attacks and everything. When I turn around Trunks was looking at me giving me glare.

Ha now you know I feel when your with my brother. We continue before I even notice I was turning Super Sayian and giving my best to Videl. Soon enough Videl wanted a break I nodded and we chill out on a bench. We talk for bit telling her that your training was doing great and everything. Before I notice it Trunks came by me in an instant.

"Hey Goten, why don't you train with us," I don't believe it he wants me to train with them now well they can just forget it.

"Come on," I took back my hand from Trunks.

"You go on ahead with Gohan me and Videl have lots of training to do," He's not going to mess with me while I'm still training her.

"Fine then," Trunks huff out of are ways.

I offer Videl a message she nodded agreeing to it. Her muscles seem very tight from all the training she did with me. Trunks wasn't focusing and actually got hit by Gohan Kamehameha which sent him fly out the sky.

"Trunks are you okay," Gohan wondered.

With his anger he went Super Sayian and went all out on Gohan. This became a serous fight in a matter of second. What surprise me is that he threw Gohan with my fathers dragon throw into one of the building. This made Gohan mad and he turn into Super Sayian 2 which didn't seem good. I would have help Trunks, but the action was just too good.

Each blow clash it was just like my dad and Trunks dad fighting it was trying to match each other. Trunks rage gave him edge to match with Gohan which seem pretty amazing. Trunks manage do his move finish buster which was very powerful than it was before. Gohan counter with his Kamehameha which also seem much more powerful. In the end it was tie between both of them.

"That really good you were amazing Trunks," Gohan complimented Trunks.

"You guys were awesome I never seen something like that," Videl was amazed by it as well.

"Yeah you guys were good," All I could think of how I made Trunks so upset with the training thing.

I didn't mean to make Trunks that mad. My plan worked too well for my favor I wish I could change it. When I look back they were hugging each even sneaking a kiss in there. Fuck me there still together after that I can't believe it. I went in the house and went to my room closing the door to it.

"Goten are you in there," My dad was checking on me.

"What do you want?" Came in and saw me crying.

"I wanted to check on you. You storm in pretty harshly chi-chi didn't know if you was upset or anything," When heard mom was concerned I stop crying.

"I didn't mean to make mom sad," Before I knew dad was hugging and kiss me on the cheek.

Quickly I gave me dad a real kiss on the lips. He was in totally shock and just when things couldn't get any better Trunks show up to see it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Loose – Ending 1

Warning: If you haven't seen the description on the title. This is shotacon so basically small boys having sex with adult men or boys of their ages. If you think this not for you or you think it's too much you can always find another fan-fiction.

Disclaimer: I own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Gt. This my idea of this series.

******Grammar**: If you felt my grammar was bit off or I miss something important. ******Please leave it in my private message and not on the review. I get tons of those and I feel like if you want talk about the grammar in the story. Just Private Message Me.**

I don't know what to feel anymore I guess I should feel jealous. Yet, it's more than jealous its anger I won't let Goten get away from me. I'm now more loose from Gohan than I've ever was. I'm sitting in my room ready to go meet Goten. I wish I would have been there for Goten, but now I will that kiss did something in me. Now I don't want no one taking my Goten away from me.

"Trunks, Goten on the phone," I grab phone thanking my mom.

"Listen Goten I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to you I...," I hear Goten moaning on the phone like so ones giving it to him.

"Goten...are you having sex with you dad," I couldn't help, but get angry all of sudden.

"Oh hey Trunks," He spoke finally.

"Don't you hey Trunks me you was just moaning a second ago," I blushing a little.

"Oh was I, I guess its my dad cock its just soooo enjoyable," I clench my teeth.

"Well, well at least I have my game system and you your dad don't," I slam the phone down.

I started to pout which never happen to me before since I always get what I want. Except for this toy this one was off-limits to me. I'm not saying Goten a toy he just unreachable to me like were very far away. Far away...wait I wonder if I should use the dragonballs for this. It would be shot in the dark, but its worth of try. I take the dragon radar and start searching for them each one was hard to find.

The first star was almost in a volcano, the second one was in the ocean and rest well lets just say they were even harder. The last one piccolo had which was strange that kept hold of it. Telling the reason felt embarrassing to me, but he loan to anyway.

"With All Seven Dragon rightfully in my hands I summon Shinron," With thunder and lightning I excited to see the dragon again.

At first I thought he going to be a dragon, he just this red headed naked boy in flash of lightning. Wait...is that him why did transform into that isn't suppose be a powerful dragon.

"Well what would be your wishes you get three," I looked at him up and down swallow my saliva.

Come on Trunks don't get distracted by his body just make your wishes. I wish he wasn't in this form so I can focus what I need to wish on.

"I'm sorry this the only form I'm in and mainly because some of my power got cut off," I can see his red eyes on me.

If I wasn't wishing for Goten I would so get with him, but now that I know that I did it once I can't do it again. I told Shinron to wish everything back to normal where I was masturbating only Goten with me this time.

"Huh where am I? Oh hey Trunks whats..." I interrupted him with a kiss hugging body all on me.

"That was weird, yet fun can do it again," Trunks nodded.

"After this I know more fun we can do," Trunks smirked.

This is only Ending 1...the other two will be coming soon...


End file.
